wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Arthas Menethil
Arthas Menethil, Lordaeron megkoronázott hercege és az Ezüst Kéz lovagja, valamint II. Terenas Menethil fia és trónörököse. Paplovagként tanítómestere Uther a Fényörző, eközben gyengéd szálak fűzik egy Büszkemocsár Jaina nevű varázslónőhöz. A biztató kezdet ellenére Arthas, amikor a Lidérc Királlyal egyesült, a valaha létezett legveszedelmesebb és leggonoszabb teremtménnyé vált, amelyet Azeroth valaha látott. Justin Gross szólaltatta meg Warcraft III: Reign of Chaosban és a The Frozen Throneban, és Patrick Seitz World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich Kingben. Életrajz Arthas: A Lidérc Király Felemelkedése Arthas Menethil herceg, II. Terenas Menethil fia, 4 évvel a Második Háború előtt született. Az ifjú herceg akkoriban nőtt fel, mikor az ország vidékeit a pusztító háború ostorozta. A Szövetség széthullani látszott és sötét felhők gyülekeztek a horizonton. Gyermekként Varian Wrynn-el jó barátságba került. A fiatalokat Bronzszakállú Muradin képezte ki a csatára, Bronzszakállú Magni a törpe király fivére. Kiváló kardforgató vált a hercegből. Uther a Fényhozó gyámsága alatt, tanítványa lett az Ezüst Kéznek egészen fiatalon, 19 éves korában. Makacs és önfejű természete ellenére, Arthas neves harcossá vált. Az egyik leghíresebb hőstette a Zul'Aman-ból érkező erdei trollokra mért ellentámadása volt, Quel'Thalas védelmének érdekében. Arthas ez idő alatt ismerkedett meg Daelin Proudmoore legfiatalabb lányával, a mágus Jaina-val. Az évek múlásával nagyon közel kerültek egymáshoz, melynek eredményeképpen egy romantikus kapcsolat szövődött közöttük. Végül azonban Jaina tanulmányi Dalaranban és Arthas kötelezettségei Lordaeronban arra kényszerítette őket, hogy hosszú időre szétváljanak. A két fiatal úgy határozott, hogy fenntartják a köztük lévő szoros barátságot, de az érzéseiket félreteszik, amíg egy békésebb idő nem köszönt rájuk. A romlottság előtt, az Ezüst Kéz Lovagja Az Élőhalott Pestis Bajok kezdődtek Lordaeronban. Orkok szöktek ki a fogoly táborokból, és zavaró hírek keltek szárnyra egy fertőzésről, ami elborította az északi vidékeket. Arthast és Uthert Strahnbrad-ba küldték hogy megvédjék a várost az ork támadásoktól. Az ifjú herceg legyőzte a fekete sárkányt, Searinoxot hogy elvihesse a szívét a törp Feranor Steeltoe-nak, aki tűzgömböt készített belőle. Arthas ezzel a varázstárggyal legyőzte az orkokat vezető pengeharcost, visszavonulásra késztetve az agresszív orkokat. Azonban egy még rosszabb fenyegetés kelt életre a fertőzés formájában. Jainát és Captain Luc Valonforthot elküldték hogy csatlakozzanak Arthashoz és vizsgálják meg a különös kórt. Találtak egy élőhalott sereget és egy fertőzött magtárat. Brill városában látták a nekromantát, Kel’Thuzadot. Őt követve jutottak el Andorhalba. Kel’Thuzad már megfertőzte az elraktározott gabonát, és hajón elküldte a távolabb fekvő falvakba. Mielőtt Arthas végzett vele, Kel’Thuzad beszélt Mal’Ganisról, a Scourge-ot veszető Nathrezim démonról. Jaina és Arthas északra utaztak, hogy Stratholmeban szembeszálljanak vele. Az út során Arthas és Jaina megálltak Hearthglenben, ahol reményeik szerint pihenhettek volna. Ehelyett figyelmeztették őket a közeledő élőholt seregre. Arthas utasította Jainát, hogy találja meg Uthert és kérje a segítségét, amíg ő marad és megvédi a várost. Ezután, legnagyobb rémületére, Arthas felfedezte, hogy a fertőzés nem csupán tömeggyilkosságot idéz elő, hanem ártatlan városiakat változtat élőhalott teremtményekké. Arthas erői alig tudtak ellenállni és a vesztés szélére sodródtak, amikor megérkezett Uther az erősítéssel és megmentette a falut. Az úton Stratholme felé Arthast meglátogatta a rejtélyes próféta, Medivh. Ugyanazt a tanácsot adta neki is, mint Terenasnak: - menjen nyugatra, Kalimdorra. Arthas állította, hogy az ő helye az embereinél van, és megesküdött hogy sosem hagyja el őket. Jaina, felvetette, hogy a prófétának igaza lehet, de Arthas nem figyelt rá és folytatta útját Stratholme-ba. Az Elátkozott Stratholme Amikor megérkezett, Arthas látta hogy a gabona már szét lett osztva, és tudta, hogy a falusiak nemsokára élőhalottak lesznek. Utasította Uthert és lovagjait hogy tisztítsák ki az egész várost. Uther elszörnyedve utasította vissza a parancsot, mondván hogy akkor sem követne egy ilyen utasítást, ha Arthas már király lenne. Kihirdetve hogy Uther felségárulást követett el, Arthas elkergette az Ezüst Kéz lovagjait. Néhány katonája is Utherrel ment – köztük Jaina is – míg azok akik hűek maradtak Arthashoz segítettek neki kiirtani a megrontott városiakat. Ahogy Arthas elkezdte gyilkolni Stratholme lakosait, találkozott Mal’Ganissal, aki a városiak lelkének elrablásán dolgozott. Arthas igyekezett azelőtt elpusztítani őket mielőtt Mal’Ganis elérhette volna célját. Végül Arthas egy utolsó leszámolást követelt a terrorlorddal. Mal’Ganis elmenekült, azonban megfogadta, hogy Northrenden találkozni fognak. Northrend .]] Arthas különítményével együtt követte őt. Egy hónappal később érkeztek Daggercap Baybe. Ahogy egy táborverésre alkalmas helyet kerestek, Arthas erői először ágyútűz alá vették a fel nem ismert törp felfedező csapatot. Arthas megdöbbent, hogy a jó barátja és mentora az Muradin Bronzebeard. Először Muradin azt hitte, Arthas egy mentőcsapatot irányít, akik a Frostmourne nevű rúnakard keresése közben élőhalottak által megtámadott emberit megmenteni jöttek. Muradin és Arthas lerombolták a közeli élőhalott tábort de Mal’Ganisnak még mindig semmi nyoma nem volt. Miközben Arthas és Muradin Frostmourne keresésére indultak, egy lordaeroni követ érkezett léghajóval és beszélt Captain Luc Valonforthal. Parancsokat hozott Uthertől és Terenastól, utasítva Arthast és embereit, hogy térjenek haza. Mikor Arthas visszatért a bázisra, emberei elhagyták őrhelyeiket, és az erdőn keresztül készültek elérni a hajókat. Arthas nem szándékozott Mal’Ganis legyőzése előtt elmenni. Néhány bennszülött zsoldos segítségével még emberei érkezése előtt elérte és felgyújtotta a hajókat. Amikor a katonák odaértek, elárulta a zsoldosokat őket okolva a hajók megsemmisítésével, és megölette őket. Arthas közölte csapatával, hogy nincs módjuk hazatérni, és egyedül a győzelmen keresztül hagyhatják el Northrendet. Frostmourne a rúna kard Arthas és serege folytatta útját Draktharon Keep felé, a Frostmourne után kutatva. Ahogy megérkezett, Mal’Ganis jelent meg előtte, és megjósolta halálát. Arthas a Frostmourne keresésére indult Muradinnal, kapitányára hagyva a tábor védelmét. Az ősi kaput használva Arthas, Muradin és egy kis csoport ember elutazott a mesés rúna kard közelébe. Nemsokára Arthas megtalálta az Őrzőt aki próbálta Arthast távol tartani Frostmourne-tól, jól láthatóan az ő érdekében. Az Őrző elesett, Arthas és Muradin követelték jutalmukat. Muradin elolvasta a feliratot, és rájött, hogy a penge átkozott és könyörgött "Oh, hagyd el Arthas! Felejtsd el ezt az üzletet és vezesd haza embereid!", de Atrhas hajthatatlan volt. Arthas a barlang lelkeit kérte, szabadítsák ki a kardot jeges börtönéből, kinyilvánítva, hogy "bármilyen árat elviselek érte,én csak a népem akarom megmenteni". Mielőtt a fegyver kiszabadult, Muradint egy jégszilánk megölte, de Arthas nem törődött vele. Arthas megszerezte a Frostmourne-t és visszatért a bázisra, hátrahagyva Muradin holttestét. Frostmourne-nal a kezében Arthas legyőzte Mal’Ganis seregeit, végül szembe került a démonnal. Mal’Ganis elmondta neki, hogy a hang amit most hall, a Lich Király hangja. Arthas azt válaszolta, a hang arra utasítja, pusztítsa el Mal’Ganist, a zavarodott dreadlordot. Legyőzvén a dreadlordot, Arthas elszökött a fagyos észak felé, magára hagyva embereit meghalni. Nem sokkal ezután Arthas elvesztette józan eszének utolsó maradványait is. A romlás, a Lidérc Király Bajnoka Árulás Arthas hónapokkal később visszautazott Lordaeronba, és a királyság megörvendett bajnoka visszatérésén. Azonban miután letérdelt apja, Terenas király trónja előtt, Arthas előhúzta a Jégpengét és megölte apját. Arthas elhagyta a helyszínt és hetekig nem hallatott magáról, majd megjelent Vandermar falujában új ura, a Lich Király parancsára. Itt találkozott egy Mal’Ganishoz hasonló másik terrorlorddal, Tichondriussal, a Sötétítővel. Gondolván hogy a terrorlord a bosszú miatt jött, Arthas elmondta, többé nem érez megbánást egyik tettéért sem, de Tichondrius elhallgattatta. Elmagyarázta, hogy a kardot, amit használ a Lich Király kovácsolta, és arra lett tervezve, hogy lelkeket lopjon el, Arthas pedig egyszerűen az első aki használja. Arthas beszélt az Átkozottak Kultuszának Vandermarban rejtőző tagjaival, akik mágiájukkal támogatták amikor Andorhalba utazott visszaszerezni Kel’Thuzad holttestét. Arthas megölte a kriptát őrző paladint, Szörnyűséges Gavinradot, és helyreállította a nekromanta maradványait. Ezzel létrehozta Kel’Thuzad szellemét, aki titokban figyelmeztette Arthast, hogy ne bízzon meg a terrorlordokban. Arthas csöndben elmélkedett a hallottakon. Kel’Thuzad testének maradványai már eléggé szétbomlottak és az újraélesztéshez el kellett vinni őket a Quel’Thalasban álló rejtélyes Napkúthoz. Tichondrius elküldte Arthast hogy szerezzen meg egy urnát, amit használhatnak Kel’Thuzad földi maradványainak szállítására. Azonban az urna az Ezüst Kéz Lovagjainak őrizetében volt. Arthas megölt két paladint, Fényes Balladort és Truthbearer bölcset, akik mindketten elítélték Arthas árulását. Ezután újra találkozott Fényhozó Utherrel, aki megdöbbenve magyarázta Arthasnak, hogy az urna az apja, Terenas király hamvait tárolja. Arthas meggyilkolta egykori mentorát és birtokba vette az urnát. Otthagyva apja maradványait, kicserélte Kel’Thuzadéval majd elindult a Quel’Thalasba tartó hosszú útra. Quel'Thalas bukása Arthas nehéz ellenállásba ütközött a Sylvanas Windrunner íjász-tábornok által összecsődített elfek részéről. Rendületlenül szorította vissza a nő népét Silvermoon felé, pusztulást hagyva maga után. Sylvanas próbálta figyelmeztetni az óriási elf fővárost a Scourge jövetelére, de Arthas megsemmisítette táboraikat és megölte az íjász-tábornokot. Hogy megfizessen az Arthas-szal szemben tanúsított szemtelenségért, megrontotta elf lelkét, átváltoztatta azt egy iszonytató, mutáns létformába (Banshee) és alávetette a Lich Király akaratának, arra kényszerítve ezzel, hogy ölje meg saját népe embereit. Arthas megsemmisítette Silvermoont és a Napkút segítségével élőhalott Lich formájában visszahozta Kel’Thuzadot az életbe, újjászületve mint élőhalott. Dalaran megsemmisítése Miközben Alteracba utaztak, Kel’Thuzad elmagyarázta a “Második Invázió” teljes történetét és a Lich Király terveit a Scourge-al. Kel’Thuzad azért ment Alteracba, hogy megsemmisítsen egy ork klánt akik egy démonkaput birtokolnak, amelyen keresztül a lich beszélhetne Archimonde démonlorddal. A Scourge legyőzte az orkokat, és miután Kel’Thuzad megkapta a parancsokat Archimonde-tól, elindultak a világ mágusainak hatalmas székhelyére, Dalaran városába. Archimonde elrendelte, hogy szerezzék meg Medivh varázskönyvét, ami lehetővé tenné hogy Kel’Thuzad megidézze Archimonde-ot Azeroth-ra. A Kirin Tornak az invázió visszaszorítására tett vitéz erőfeszítései ellenére a Scourge keresztülverekedte magát a mágikus védelmen, megölte Antonidas főmágust és megszerezte Medivh Könyvét. Arthas és csapatai visszaverték a mágusok hatalmas ellentámadását, miközben Kel’Thuzad megkezdte a démonlord hosszadalmas idézését. Ahogy Archimonde megérkezett, kihirdette hogy a Légiónak nincs további szüksége a Lich Királyra, és Tichondriust nevezte ki a Scourge parancsnokának. Arthas kételkedett abban, hogy mi lesz vele és Kel’Thuzaddal, de a lich szerint minden úgy történt, ahogyan azt a Lich Király előre látta. A páros eltűnt miközben Archimonde bosszút állt a városon, megsemmisítve Dalarant egy egyszerű, erős rituáléval. Arthast legközelebb több hónappal később Kalimdoron látták, ahol Tichondrius Gul’dan Koponyájának erejét használta. Arthas elmondta a nemrégiben szabadult démonvadásznak, Illidannak, hogy hogyan használja fel a koponya erejét saját céljára, ami után meg tudná ölni Tichondriust. Illidan beleegyezett a tervbe, és Arthas ismét eltűnt. Visszatérés Lordaeronba Archimonde hátrahagyott három terrorlordot Lordaeron lerombolt kastélykertjeiben, hogy biztosítsa magát: a nemzet felügyelet alatt marad, és hogy figyeljenek Ner’zhul ravasz szolgálóira. Mindazonáltal amikor a démonlordot legyőzték, a lordok eredetileg nem voltak tudatában ennek. Ez megváltozott számos hónappal később, amikor Arthas visszatért, hogy visszaszerezze trónját. Megfenyegette a terrorlordokat, akik azonnal elmenekültek, majd magához rendelte Sylvanast és Kel’Thuzadot. Együtt végeztek a terület maradék, menekülni próbáló embereivel, akiket a három paladin, Orkverő Dagren, Élethozó Halahk és Védő Magroth vezetett. Azonban a csata alatt Arthasnak fájdalmas rohama támadt, és érezte ahogy a Lich Király magához hívja. Csökkent erőinek ellenére Arthas addig harcolt, ameddig az összes embert meg nem ölték. Arthas nem tudta, hogy a Lich Király ereje annyira elfogyott hogy Sylvanas kiszabadult az irányítása alól. A nő titokban találkozott a három terrorlorddal, akik elmondták neki: a Lich Király ereje hanyatlik, és eljött az idő a bosszúra. Arthast lesből támadták meg a fővárosban és kénytelen volt összegyűjteni embereit és keresztülverekedni magát a terrorlordok csapatain, beleértve az erős förtelmet, Bloodfeastet. Ahogy elérte a város határait, megmentette egy csoport banshee, akik elmondták, Sylvanas küldte őket, hogy biztonságba vigyék. Azonban ahogy az erdő egy üres pontjához értek, Sylvanas megtámadta Arthast és meglőtte egy bénító nyílvesszővel. Kel’Thuzad közbelépett és elűzte a nőt az utolsó pillanatban. De a Lich Király szellemi üvöltései átfúrták Arthas elméjét – arra kérte, térjen vissza Northrendre ahol ismeretlen démoni erők (később kiderült, hogy Illidan és a Naga) a Fagyott Trón megsemmisítésén munkálkodtak, hogy vége legyen az önhatalmú király uralkodásának. Arthas azonnal előállíttatta flottáját és Northrendre hajózott, hátrahagyva Kel’Thuzadot hogy figyeljen Lordaeronra. Menekülés Northrend Három héttel később Arthas kikötött Northrend ismerős partjain és váratlanul Kael’Thas vezette, királyságuk pusztulása miatt bosszúra éhes vérelfek gyűrűjében találta magát. Arthast megmentette a nagy Crypt lord Anub’arak, Azjol-Nerub régebbi királya. Kael'Thas figyelmeztette, hogy habár az előre küldött felderítőcsoport elesett, főseregük nem lesz ennyire könnyen legyőzhető, de teleportáljon el biztonságosabb helyre. Arthas aggódott hogy igaza lehet és soha nem érik el Icecrown-t Illidan előtt, de Anub’arak máshogy gondolta. Felvetette hogy behatolhatnának Azjol-Nerub szétzúzott királyságába és földalatti folyosókat használva megelőzhetik Illidant a gleccsereken. Nem látva más lehetőséget, Arthas beleegyezett. Anub’arak ajánlotta, hogy támadják meg az ősi kék sárkány, Malygos szolgája, Sapphiron hordáját és szereljék fel magukat a sárkány kincseivel. Nem csak megölték a sárkányt, de Arthas megmaradt erejének segítségével feltámasztotta Sapphiront egy erős fagysárkány formájában. Versenyben a Fagyott Trónért Amikor elérték Azjol-Nerub kapuit, Arthas törpök kereszttüzében találta magát, felfedve hogy ők Muradin követői, akik vezérük halála után itt maradtak. Most Muradin alárendeltje, Baelgun vezette őket. Arthas nem csak Baelgun törpjein, de Nerubian túlélőkön is keresztülharcolta magát, ahogy behatolt a megtört Pók Királyságba. Anub’arak segítsége felbecsülhetetlennek bizonyult, mivel ki tudott küszöbölni olyan csapdákat, amik egyébként Arthas ittlétét végzetesen megrövidítették volna. Amikor Arthas szembekerült Baelgunnal, a törp figyelmeztette, hogy a változékony föld szabadon engedett egy ősi gonoszt a királyság mélyéről. Ahogy Arthas és Anub’arak mélyebbre hatoltak a királyságban, a gonosz láthatóvá vált – az Arctalanok, egy erős, gonosz faj, amik eddig csak legendákban léteztek. Arthasnak és Anub’araknak sikerült legyőzni a hihetetlenül erős Elfeledettet is. Ahogy a Felső Királyság felé haladtak, egy földrengés beomlasztotta az átjáró egy részét, elválasztva Anub’arakot Arthastól. A fiatal királynak az eszére kellett támaszkodnia, hogy átjusson a számos ijesztő csapdán mielőtt Anub’arakkal ismét találkozott volna. Miután újra egyesültek a Crypt Lord gratulált a fiatal Halál Lovagnak mondván hogy most már érthető miért döntött Ner'zhul mellette. Ahogy kimásztak Nerubból, a Lich Király még egyszer kapcsolatba lépett Arthassal, megmagyarázva, hogy veszíti el az erejét, mert a Fagyott Trón megrepedt és energia szivárog belőle kifelé. Ner’zhul feltöltötte Arthas erőit, tudván, hogy szüksége lesz rájuk a közelgő csatában. Amikor végül elérték a felszínt, azonnal versenyre kellett kelniük Illidan erőivel. Vashj nagái és Kael vérelfei vártak ott és küzdöttek meg Arthas seregével. Arthas, Anub’arak segítségével keresztülverekedte magát az ellenséges csapatokon, és mágikusan aktiválta a gleccser körül található négy Jégkorona Obeliszket a gleccser körül, kinyitva ezzel a Fagyott Trónhoz vezető kapukat. Azonban Illidan már várt rá. A Lidérc Király diadala Egy rövid, de heves csata során Illidan figyelmetlenül védelem nélkül hagyta magát, és Arthas kihasználva ezt, Frostmourne-nal felhasította a démonvadász mellkasát. Illidan összeesett a hóban miközben Arthas Icecrown kapui felé fordult. Arthas belépett a gleccser üregébe és megpillantott egy jégbe zárt, kanyargó tornyot. Ahogy végzete felé lépkedett felfelé a lépcsőkön, elméjét elárasztotta azoknak a hangja, akiket elhagyott. Hallotta Muradin Bronzebeard, Uther és Jaina szólongatását, de nem figyelt rájuk, csak mászott tovább. Végül elérte a torony csúcsát és maga előtt látott egy jégtömböt. Benne egy páncélöltözet volt, úgy elhelyezve, mintha egy masszív trónon ülne. Már csak egy hang beszélt hozzá – Ner’zhul reszelős suttogása: Add vissza a pengét…teljesítsd be a kört…engedj ki ebből a börtönből! Egy hatalmas kiáltással Arthas nekifeszítette Frostmournet a Lich King jeges börtönének, és egy kísérteties sikollyal a Fagyott Trón felrobbant, kristálydarabokat szórva szét a padlón. Lábánál Ner’zhul tüskés sisakjával, Arthas előrehajolt, felvette, és a fejére tette az elképzelhetetlenül erőteljes ereklyét. “Most,” visszhangzott Ner’zhul hangja az elméjében, “egyek vagyunk!” Abban a pillanatban Ner’zhul és Arthas lelke egyesült egy hatalmas létformába, ahogy a Lich Király mindigis tervezte. Arthas mint önálló élet megszűnt létezni, most már egyik fele Azeroth valaha ismert egyik legerősebb entitásának. Ezzel Icecrown külső fala szétesett, és csak a torony maradt meg. Az új Lich Király csendesen ül a szétzúzott trónon, új királyságát szemlélve, mint egy szobor, és egyre csak vár… Galéria Image:Arthas1.jpg|Arthas Menethil Image:Arthaspaladin1.JPG|Arthas a paplovag a Warcraft III-ban. Image:Arthaspaladin2.JPG|Arthas a paplovag a Warcraft III-ban. Image:Arthas holding frostmourne.jpg|Arthas a paplovag kezében a Jégpenge. Image:Arthasdeathknight1.JPG|Arthas a halállovag a Warcraft III-ban. Image:Arthasdeathknight2.JPG|Arthas a halállovag a Warcraft III-ban. Image:Arthas_rocking.jpg|Arthas gitározik a Warcraft III stáblistájában. Image:ActionArthas.jpg|Arthas hivatalos akciófigurája. Hivatalos képek Image:AArthas.jpg|Arthas vezeti a Csapást. Image:Prince Arthas Menethil by pulyx.jpg|Arthas Herceg Forrás http://www.wowwiki.com/Arthas_Menethil Kategória:Spekuláció Kategória:Fő karakterek Kategória:Halál lovag karakterek Kategória:Emberek Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Játékos karakterek Kategória:Csonk